Shadow Creatures
'''Shadow Creatures '''are peaceful immortal beings with omnipotent powers in the ''Character What ''franchise. Behavior Shadow Creatures serve the side of good, Shadow Creatures are friendly and kind toward other creatures especial humans, Shadow Creatures have become great friends of humans and other creatures. Shadow Creatures always care about human and other creatures alike, even their own race as well. Powers and Abilities Shadow Creatures are omnipotent, However they do possess their own powers which are based on the type of Shadow Creature they are such as Electricity, Fire, Time, Vampire, Water, Air, Psychic, Earth, Ice, Sound, Blood, Technology, Ghost, Cosmic, Plant, Dragon, Day, Emotion, Night, Metal, Cartoon, Crystal, Animal, Poison, Insect, Color, Fairy, Plasma and many more. Shadow Creatures are immortal, They never age, They can never die, They can reform if destroy, and they live forever. Shadow Creatures have absolute hearing, They are able to hear things from far away and all round them, Some have their ears up and some their ears down. Shadow Creatures have unlimited shape-shifting abilities, However Shadow Joe, Shadow Aaron and Shadow Selina are the only Shadow Creatures shown with this ability, but it is possible every Shadow Creatures can do this as well. Shadow Creatures can transform other creatures into Shadow Creatures, Although they can transform other creatures into another creature. Shadow Creatures can regenerate and recover from wounds and injuries as well from physical damage, They regrow and reform lost limbs or reattach limbs that have been cut off, They also reform new organs and heal damaged organs. The Crystal on their forehead allow them to shoot green energy beams made of hope energy, They can also form objects out of hope energy as well. If Shadow Creatures' crystal on their forehead is majorly damage, Shadow Creatures can reincarnate into another type of Shadow Creature and still regain the memories and personality of the previous incarnations. Types Fire Shadow Creature Appearance Humanoid demon-like appearance, red skin, demonic horns, hooves, flame hair, demon-like wings, long tail with a flame tuft. wear black pants. Powers and Abilities Fire Shadow Creatures has the power to the elemental fire, They can generate and manipulate fire by altering it shape, They can shoot fireballs and shoot fire blasts. They can breathe fire out of their mouths and they can also generate lava out of their mouths. They can absorb fire. They are immune to fire, heat and magma. They can themselves into fire and manipulate their shape. They also possess superhuman strength, durability, endurance, agility and stamina. Notable Fire Shadow Creatures * King Joe * Shadow Ryan (formerly) Water Shadow Creatures Appearance Humanoid merfork-like appearance, blue scalety skin, webbed-hands, light blue fin on the top of their hand, gills on their neck, white front torso and hair made of water. Only females ones have been seen. Powers and Abilities Water Shadow Creatures has the power to the elemental water, They can generate and manipulate water by altering it shape, They can shoot waterballs, They create floods, whirlpools and tidal waves, They can project water blasts from their hands. They can turn themselves into solid water and can manipulate their shape and can regenerate and reform entire from small drop of water. They can turn their legs into a mermaid-like tail and can swim at incredible speeds and they are capable of breathing underwater due of having gills. They can also generate and manipulate bubbles as well. They also possess superhuman strength, agility, reflexes and stamina. Notable Water Shadow Creatures * Queen Lorraine * Shadow Kenny * Shadow Samantha Air Shadow Creatures Appearance Humanoid bird-like appearance. Powers and Abilities Air Shadow Creatures has the power to control the elemental air, They can generate and manipulate air/wind by altering it shape, They can create strong winds, They can create tornadoes and hurricanes, They can create wind vortexes. They can blow strong winds from their beaks. They can use their wings to fly in the sky and can project feathers from their wings. They also possess razor sharp talons. They also possess superhuman strength, agility, reflexes and stamina. Notable Air Shadow Creatures * Shadow James Earth Shadow Creatures Appearance Golem-like appearance. Powers and Abilities Earth Shadow Creatures has the power to control the elemental earth, They can manipulate soil, mud, rock, and other earth materials, They can also create earthquakes and can cause the ground to slip apart. They can burrow into the ground. They also possess superhuman strength, durability, endurance and jumping. Notable Earth Shadow Creatures * Shadow Luke Lightning Shadow Creatures Appearance Yeti-like with a yellow spiky body. Powers and Abilities Lightning Shadow Creatures has the power to the elemental electrically. They can shoot lightning blasts from their hands, They can shoot lightning bolts from their hands and their body, They can summon lightning and create thunder storms. They can turn themselves into electricity. They also conduct electrically through their body. They also possess superhuman strength, durability, agility, jumping and stamina. Ice Shadow Creatures Appearance Abominable Snowman-like appearance with white fur, blue face, ice spikes on shoulders and ice spiked hair. Powers and Abilities Ice Shadow Creatures had the power to control the elemental ice, They can generate and manipulate ice by altering it shape, They can project ice blasts from their hands which freeze things and can project ice spikes as well, They can create ice surfs and can create ice shards. They also possess superhuman, durability and agility. Notable Ice Shadow Creatures * Shadow Lucy * Shadow Micheal Metal Shadow Creatures Appearance Pterodactyl-like appearance, metal skin and spear-like tail. Powers and Abilities Metal Shadow Creatures had the power to control the elemental metal, They can manipulate metal materials, form weapons of out metal, released blades from their wrists, They can fly using their wings which also had sharp blades and had a sharp spear-like tail. Plant Shadow Creatures Appearance Humanoid tree-like appearance Powers and Abilities Plant Shadow Creatures had the power to control plant-like, They can grow vines from the ground and manipulate them, They can grow vines from their hands and use them as whips. Category:Character What Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Revived Heroes Category:Omnipotents Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Heroic Race Category:Elementals Category:Pyrokinetic Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Geokinetic Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Cryokinetic Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Imaginary Creatures Category:Animal Kindness Category:Child Nurturer Category:Nurturer Category:Aquakinetic heroes Category:Ferrokinetic Heroes Category:Chlorokinetic Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Gyrokinetic Heroes Category:Naturakinetic Heroes Category:Possessors Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Speedster Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Healers